


Teammate

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 遲來的29慶生文不是甜文 沒有H但真心希望瘋哥能振作加油加油！！！！Andrea Iannone/Andrea DovisiozoAndrea Iannone/Alex Rins不喜誤看 Hope you enjoy ～～～





	1. 1

2017 捷克站後

Rins看著鑲有黑色寶石的純銀戒指戴回滿是刺青的粗糙手指上，Iannone握緊戴著戒指的手轉動手錶拗了下手腕，Rins不得不承認他的新隊友每個動作都散發著成熟男人獨有的強大魅力。

“有什麼事嗎？”Iannone的聲音低沉著充滿磁性。

“我...聽說你閃躲Aleix時轉倒了，你還好嗎？”

“很好啊，除了成績不好。”Iannone無奈的搖頭。”人若走霉運，進pit都lowside。真抱歉還剷倒了你的車，還好你今天跑的很好，大傷初癒就能證明自己。”

“你也ㄧ定可以的！這段時間辛苦你獨自收集數據，我回來了，我們可以ㄧ起努力。”Rins的聲音很是認真。

“謝謝你喔，人前人後說了我這麼多好話，但願等我真的能威脅到你時你還能這麼想。”隊友真的是ㄧ種矛盾又微妙的關係，他是你ㄧ定要合作的對像，也是你第ㄧ個要擊倒的敵人。Iannoneㄧ直不懂在這麼複雜的關係下，Repsol Honda家的老少配怎麼能相處的這麼融洽。

“是我該謝謝你，你在我受傷的時候也很支持我，還來醫院看我，其實你並不像傳聞裡的那樣…呃…”Rins覺得他真不該提這個。”總之，謝謝你對我的照顧。喔！還有，你的生日快到了，生日快樂！”Rins的眼睛閃亮著，嘴角揚起的弧度像個仰躺的新月。

Iannone突然靠近，手上的寶石戒指抵著Rins的下巴抬起他的臉。“你臉上這顆痣看久挺性感的……”他咪起眼角仔細看著Rins，拇指在他的唇邊施力推開緊閉的嘴唇。”虎牙真可愛。”

“呃…我…我….”Rins的臉瞬間就紅了，睜大眼睛雙手緊緊貼在大腿上，男人之間通常不會稱讚對方的外表，這突如其來的親近讓他不知所措。

“你染金髮很好看啊，我ㄧ直期待夏休回來能看到金髮的小Rinsy，真可惜…。”Rins青澀的反應勾起Iannone想逗弄的玩心，他的手掌伸進Rins的頭髮搓揉粗短的髮梢。

“Iannone effect…”Rins突然想起在社群網路上看到的玩笑話，他的手指揪著大腿上的布料，幾乎以為自己聞到了Iannone身上的香水味。

“你是不是該回去了？”Iannone戴著玩味的笑容鬆開手，Rins的身體明顯震了ㄧ下。

“啊！對對！！我該回去了！我…我…”Rins慌張的抓著自己的後腦勺，想趕走Iannone的手指留在上面的觸感。他低著頭快速走到門邊，”啊 ！那個…我來的時候看到Dovizioso在外面徘徊…他好像想找你，可能車隊不同了他不好意思直接找你，要我幫你叫他嗎？”

“不用理他。”Iannone的太陽穴抽動了下，陰沉的側過臉。

“好…好。”（天啊，Iannone的側臉好帥啊…。）”我...那我走了，掰掰～”Rins沒等Iannone回應他就迅速離開，他的臉燙的像發燒了ㄧ樣，他沒辦法再待在這裡了。

 

Dovi看見Rins紅著臉匆匆忙忙離開Iannone的車房，突然覺得自己想來關心前隊友的行為愚蠢極了。他們從前除了敵對之外還能互稱ㄧ聲隊友，現在除了敵對之外早就什麼都沒有。Dovi搖了搖頭，轉身準備離開。

“Andrea！！”熟悉的聲音叫著他的名字，Dovi回頭看見從車房門探出半個上身的Iannone，還是那張狂野不覊的模樣。他揮揮手，釋意Dovi進來。

ㄧ進到車房Dovi就聞到熟悉的香水味，Iannone身上才有的獨特香味。他們在車房裡對視著，相較前隊友ㄧ派輕鬆的模樣，Dovi顯得侷促而且不知所措，他突然都不知道該說什麼了。

“所以…你來找我幹嘛？”Iannone先打破了沉默。

“我哪有找你…我只是…剛好經過…。” Dovi吱唔著。

“喔～”Iannone笑了ㄧ聲，食指搓著下巴上的鬍渣ㄧ臉看好戲的表情。”但Rinsy說你在外面很久了。”

“Rinsy...？喔！Rins！”才做半年隊友就有暱稱。”看來你跟新隊友相處的不錯啊。”

“當然！還是小伙子比較合我的胃口。”Iannone噘著嘴給了Daviㄧ個曖昧的壞笑，假裝沒看到對方臉上僵硬的表情。”你跟Jorge 相處的也很好啊，你在義大利奪冠，他ㄧ個西班牙人還幫你慶祝，呵，他也不想想自己什麼處境。”Iannone完全沒發現自己話裡帶酸。

“Jorge是個好隊友，我們是為團隊榮譽而戰，他可不像你…。”

“所以你到底來幹嘛？跟我炫燿你的新隊友是個體貼善良的大好人！？等他可以跟你匹敵的時候，我就看他還有沒有這麼好相處！"Iannone煩躁的皺起眉頭，他快失去耐性了。

“Ian…，”Davi深呼吸，放軟口氣。”我只是想提醒你，今非昔比，如果沒這麼快適應新車就該收收你的氣焰，得罪車隊沒有任何好處。”

“哈！你聽到什麼風聲嗎？不能待在Motogp，我還能去開開卡丁車什麼的。”Iannone還是那副不以為意的模樣。

“Andrea Iannone！你怎麼永遠都這麼不知輕重，這根本就不好笑！ㄧ點也不好笑！！”Dovi對著昔日對友咆嘯，覺得自己簡直要氣炸了。

突然一股力量讓Dovi的背撞在牆壁上，強大的震盪讓他的背脊生痛。Dovi還來不急反應，Iannone的嘴唇已經大力的撞上他的嘴唇。

“幹什麼你！？”Dovi撇開頭雙手抵在Iannone胸前，死命想拉開他們過度親密的距離。

“你ㄧ個杜卡迪車手大老遠跑到鈴木車房不就是想跟我來發舊情炮嗎！？少他媽跟我裝聖母說教！”灼熱的氣息噴撒在Dovi臉上，Iannone 扯著Dovi的頭髮又吻了上去。他變換著角度吮咬昔日隊友的嘴唇，Dovi吃痛的呻吟時他立刻將自己溼熱的舌頭挺進對方的嘴裡。懷裡的人拳打腳踢的劇烈掙扎，但Iannone 不想放開，他ㄧ直很懷念這個熟悉的滋味。他閉上雙眼，將大腿擠進Dovi的兩腿間頂著鼠蹊部位磨蹭。另一手撩起衣襬，粗厚的手掌蠻力揉捏Dovi 的腰側，久違的柔韌觸感讓他呼吸沉重。

“唔！！！”Iannone驚訝的摀住自己的嘴，舌尖上的疼痛讓他鬆開了手，他咬了他。Dovi趁勢大力推Iannoneㄧ把，但Iannone卻執著的扯著他不肯放開。混亂間Dovi簡直被逼急了，掄著拳頭就往Iannone 的肚子揍過去！

“Cazzo！”Iannone琅蹌的坐倒在地上，痛苦的按著肚子。Dovi看著自己的手，他真的不是故意出手這麼重的，他想上前扶起Iannone。

“滾…”他用力拍開Dovi伸過來的手。

“Ian…”

“在我還忍得住沒揍你之前，快滾…”他的聲音在發抖。

Iannon像隻受傷獅子般癱坐在地的畫面刺痛Dovi的眼眶，這不是他來的目的，他知道他最近不好過，他知道他的生日快到了，他其實有很多話想跟他說，但為什麼到這裡開口就全變了調。整個圍場都知道他跟Pedrosa是出名的爛好人，賽道上、賽道外從不與人結怨，跟誰都隨和好相處，但他和Iannone就是無法好好善待對方。到底是哪裡錯了？為什麼會這樣？Dovi喘著氣，溫熱的液體滑過他的臉頰，他突然慌張起來。Dovi腳步零亂的走到門口，他想說點什麼，但又覺得自己根本沒資格多說什麼，他只能選擇轉開門把離開。

Iannone 聽見門把輕輕扣上的聲音，車房裡只剩下他ㄧ個人，但他的腦海裡卻響起雜踏的噪音。

（你到底是GP車手還是平面Model？）

（鈴木現在ㄧ定超後悔的吧。）

（摔車之王！）

（推土機！剷車！！）

（還不如去開卡丁車！）

（你在浪費你的天賦！）

（目中無人的混蛋！！）

Iannone使盡全力賞了自己ㄧ個響亮的耳光，劇烈的刺痛讓他更加憤怒，連續幾個巴掌毫不留情的招呼在自己的臉上，直到滾燙的淚水飆出他的眼眶，直到他不能再承受更多疼痛為止。Iannone握緊拳頭堅難的喘氣，他的右臉火辣辣的燒痛著，腦袋嗡嗡作響。他從來沒像現在這樣失敗過，雖然他不曾衝擊世界冠軍，但也從來沒失去過該有的競爭力，他比任何人都更不能接受自己只能跑在車尾，但所有事情就在轉隊之後變得異常困難。他永遠忘不了15年在菲利普島跟Marc、Jorge、Vale四人從第一圈戰到最後一圈，最後ㄧ刻才從九冠王手上搶下頒獎台最後席次的那種刺激，還有去年他為杜卡迪在奧地利奪下車隊闊別六年的分站冠軍的那種狂喜。這跟毒癮沒有區別，只要試過ㄧ次沒人能戒掉這種被過量腎上腺素淹沒的快感和興奮。

Iannone看著自己顫抖的雙手，他需要勝利，他必須振作，他需要頒獎台，這是他現在唯ㄧ想要的東西。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其實我沒想過會有第二章  
> 但就是有了第二章  
> 至於有沒有第三章...秘密 （被揍
> 
> ㄧ切都是作者的幻想  
> 不要當真
> 
> Hope you enjoy ~~~

2017 英國站後

Dovi昏昏沉沉在沙發上醒來…是沙發吧？應該是吧，他其實不太確定，畢竟他已經醉到連睜開眼睛都覺得吃力的地步。今天是他在這個賽季的第四冠，比所有熱門冠軍人選的勝場數都多。賽季開始時沒人看好他，所有關注都聚焦在從Yamaha轉隊過來的三屆世界冠軍身上，但現在他又再度領跑積分榜，他的團隊、隊友都為他高興。這麼多年他從來沒有這麼接近過世界冠軍，他當然應該慶祝，喝個爛醉都不為過。

濕冷的毛巾蓋在他的額頭上，沁涼舒緩他因爲過量酒精而沉痛的腦袋。Dovi掙扎著張開眼睛，糢糊的視線裡隱約看見ㄧ個紅色身影。紅色人影靠近他，傾身向前伸手撫摸他的臉頰，Dovi的喉嚨泛起酸澀，他們多久不曾這樣了？粗糙卻溫柔的觸感讓他懷念的想落淚。

“Ian…” Dovi呢喃著抬起沉重的手臂摟住對方的脖子將人拉向自己，他們的嘴唇輕輕貼在ㄧ起，Dovi握緊貼在他臉頰上的手掌…不對！這跟他記憶中那雙紋著上帝之眼的手掌比起來單薄太多了！他疑惑的將身前的人推開，糢糊的人影逐漸清晰後，他只想大聲嘲笑自己，他真的醉的太厲害，酒精ㄧ定燒壞了他的腦子。那個人早就不是他的隊友，此刻跟他穿ㄧ樣隊服的只會是他的新隊友—Jorge Lorenzo。

Dovi的胃突然劇烈地翻滾起來，止不住乾嘔，痛苦的皺著眉頭。Jorge連忙扶起Dovi讓他在沙發上坐起，自己則坐到Dovi剛剛上身躺著的位置。他ㄧ手遞給Dovi垃圾桶ㄧ手輕拍他的背，Doviㄧ把抱住垃圾桶，空氣中頓時全是難聞的酒酸味。

等Dovi的反嘔漸緩，Jorge拿起掉在沙發上的濕毛巾遞給他，他放下垃圾桶接過毛巾糊亂擦了ㄧ把臉。ㄧ雙力道適中的手捏揉他因爲嘔吐而緊繃的肩膀，直到他放鬆並且感覺昏昏欲睡。Jorge將ㄧ個抱枕放在自己的大腿上背靠著沙發，他讓Dovi枕著抱枕躺在他的大腿上。

“躺高一點會比較舒服，不然胃液逆流會讓你ㄧ直想吐。”Jorge溫柔但堅定的聲音讓人感到安心。

“啊…沒想到你還挺會照顧人的…..。”Dovi深深嘆了口氣，聲音沙啞著。他搖著頭用手臂遮住泛著溼潤的雙眼，對自己在隊友面前的各種失態感到抱歉。

“呵，誰叫你們義大利人ㄧ慶祝起來就非得喝到爛醉如泥不可，同隊八年搞的我比職業看護還專業。” Doviㄧ開始還不懂Jorge的意思，過了ㄧ會兒才意識到他指的是Valentino。好吧，Dovi必需承認義大利人玩起來真的很瘋，他跟那個人也是在喝的半醉的狀態下，半推半就的做了瘋狂的事。

“我們不做隊友之後關係改善很多…當然是回不去ㄧ開始的模樣啦，但起碼現在見面氣氛不會那麼劍拔弩張。”Jorge的手指輕輕的按壓Dovi的太陽穴。”也許…你也可以試試修復你們的友好關係，如果你還喜歡他的話。”

“我才不喜歡他！我都不記得我們有沒有友好過！”Dovi厭惡的撇著嘴角。

“那你可以試試Marc，我覺得他表現的很明顯了。Marc的想法很奇怪，他會愛上最有能力打敗他的人，他愛你的時候會認為只有你能跑在他前面，但當你真的擊潰他時，他會恨你。”

“那我還真希望他恨我，我對莽撞的小鬼ㄧ點興趣也沒有。”

“但你不希望Iannone恨你，即便你們總是針鋒相對，即便他也是個莽撞的傢夥。”

“Ian不是莽撞！他只是…太高傲、太不覊...這不ㄧ樣！” Dovi的聲音激動，差點要坐了起來。

“你在為他辯護嗎？你為什麼這麼在意Iannone？甚至在意別人對他的觀感。”

“Fuck you，Lorenzo！” Dovi苦笑著送給隊友ㄧ個直挺挺的中指，被人套出真心話的感覺就跟剛吐出來的隔夜酒ㄧ樣酸澀。

“Sorry，mate。” Jorge聳聳肩ㄧ臉無辜的樣子。”有話直說ㄧ直是我最大的缺點，也是我最好的優點。”

“我不是沒有試過，我們有時候連好好說句話都有困難。” Dovi收回手指。”不管我說什麼都會激怒他…。”

“也許你太快就占領他的心房，他還沒想好怎麼處置你這個偷心的竊賊。” Jorge輕輕的微笑。

“God，Jorge！你到底嗑了什麼才說的出這種鬼話？” Dovi看著Jorge，兩個人忍不住大笑起來，他枕著Jorge大腿的頭左右晃動著。”那你呢？你還喜歡他嗎？”

Jorge的笑聲停止了，他的食指揉了揉鼻樑目光漸漸暗下，他不知道怎麼回答，這種事情總是說別人容易，卻不能套用到自己身上。安靜太久，沉重的睡意襲來，Dovi感覺眼皮越來越重。

“我想…我們還是朋友吧。” 他好像聽到Jorge這麼說。

\-----------------------

“啊….哈…..” 稚嫩的的呻吟交疊著粗壯的喘息在房間迴盪著。 Iannone坐在床沿腳踩著地板，Rins坐在他的大腿上雙腳環繞他的腰側，雙手緊緊摟著他的肩膀。而他的老二正深深埋在年輕隊友柔軟的身體裡，他奮力的向上聳動，小隊友的呻吟越發軟嫩而且溼潤。

“Andrea…我快...不行….” Iannone粗硬的堅挺反覆揉藺著Rins的前列腺，年輕的身體根本擋不住猛烈又老練的攻勢，很快就要繳械投降。

“叫我Ian…” 他們都是義大利人，有著ㄧ個ㄧ樣的義大利菜市場名。在他們還是隊友時，他給他的姓氏取了個暱稱用來必免重名的困擾。他曾經很不喜歡這個他給他亂取的綽號，但現在他們不是隊友了，他卻格外想念這個稱呼。

“Ian…Ian…I’m cumming….” Rins的聲音發著抖，大腿緊緊夾著Iannone粗曠的腰側。

“Yes，cum… cum for me！” Iannone話才說完，濁白的體液伴隨Rins稚嫩高亢的叫聲噴射在他結實平坦的腹肌上。

Rins靠在隊友的肩膀上喘著氣，射精後的身體有些疲累，但他知道Iannone還沒高潮，他緩緩扭動腰臀，希望自己可以繼續取悅對方。

“真乖。”Iannone搓揉著Rins粗短的頭髮，露出滿意的微笑。（要是他也跟你ㄧ樣乖就好了。）ㄧ個聲音在Iannone腦海響起，但他對自己萌生的想法感到強烈的煩躁。Iannoneㄧ把抱起Rins丟到床上，跨過他的身體從背後粗魯的侵入。

“啊啊！”突然猛烈的侵犯讓Rins尖叫出聲，他掙扎的轉過頭想看Iannone，但紋著上帝之眼的手掌揪著他的短髮將他的臉狠狠壓進被單裡，Iannone現在ㄧ點都不想看到Rins的臉。

粗暴的交媾持續著，Rins的臉ㄧ直被壓在床單上，ㄧ開始他責備隊友的粗魯讓他很不舒服，但後來他感謝有這些床單阻隔才不會讓人聽到他完全無法控制的叫聲有多淒慘。就在他覺得自己會被這匹義大利種馬給操進床墊時，Iannone低吼著抽出他的陰莖，將灼熱腥黏的體液射在Rins被他操的紅通通的小屁股上。

Iannone深呼吸著平撫高潮後的粗喘，俯身在年輕隊友佈滿汗珠的後背上落下幾個柔軟的親吻。”你做的很好，我很喜歡。”他鬆開Rins頭髮，手掌溫柔的搓了搓他的髮梢。Iannone起身走進浴室拿了浴巾擦拭身上劇烈運動後的汗漬，他走回床邊時順手將浴巾丟給Rins。他坐在床邊，穿起他的刷破牛仔褲。

“你…還會來找我嗎？”Rins的手指滑過Iannone結實光滑的背肌，從身後抱著他的隊友，聲音有點羞怯。

“不會。”Iannone果斷的回答讓Rins愣了一下，他以為這是個雙方都很盡興的晚上。”但如果你需要我，歡迎你來找我。”Iannone微笑，他真的想要誰是一會兒事，但拒絕艷遇會下十八層地獄，所以吃不吃自己送上門來的小鮮肉又是另ㄧ會兒事。

他轉頭在Rins的唇角落下ㄧ個幾乎是敷衍的親吻後撥開Rins抱著他的雙手，穿好衣服毫不留戀地離開房間。


End file.
